A Russian Standard (Payday 2 JacketSokol)
by heistychicken
Summary: A drinking game goes awry in the best kind of way.


Jacket stood outside the safehouse, his tapedeck in one hand, a cigarette in the other. He took a drag, the smoke filling his mouth and lungs as he let out the smoke in one swift breath. He heard a short, blunt cough behind him and he started, thinking the safehouse was empty (everyone else was out on a heist tonight). He quickly pulled down his mask, wincing as the remainder of the cig fell onto his hand. He fiddled with his player, finding the right tape before playing it. A distorted, slightly chipper female voice came through the speakers, cutting through the tense silence. "HellO, hoW caan i Help You tOdaY?". Jacket closed his eyes, slightly cringing . He kept forgetting to clean the tapes. He heard the soft, delicate laughter, a laugh that sent chills down his spine. "Ay, bird boy, how about you get me beer?" the smooth, husky Russian voice caused Jacket to tense up, a rush of nausea hitting him. Russian.. fuck. He began to turn around, his hand getting ready to pull his gun out of his jacket. Then he saw the boy. He can't have been more than 26, yet the bruises and cuts all over his face said differently. Some were fresh, some were healed, others were slowly getting there. Jacket gasped from under his mask. "Do not worry, friend. I'm not here to hurt you. You are a Payday man correct? I am Sokol."

The two men reclined on the chairs in the safehouse, a beer each. Jacket took off his mask, revealing his closely cut head, slightly sunken eyes and prominent jaw. Sokol was boyish, with a rounder face. Still a strong jaw, but with less features and development, save for his hockey scars. Jacket had to draw in a soft breath as he unmasked himself, for he could feel his cheeks going a slightly pink tinge. This was an attractive man, far more attractive than the other heisters. Sokol eyed Jacket subtley, smiling slightly. He wasn't half bad either, a bit battleworn but in good shape, a good facial structure and a shy, nervous look to him. It was cute. Sokol cleared his throat, looking at the beer. He poured it down his throat, before shaking his head slightly and haphazardly placing the bottle down. Jacket handled his bottle more, taking smaller, albeit more frequent sips. Eventually, he finished his too and placed the bottle on the ground, huffing slightly. "Hey, Chicken man, I have idea." Jacket frowned at Sokol, but listened. "I have pure Russian vodka in bag. Drinking contest?" Jackets face lit up slightly and he fumbled with his tape player, putting the right tip in and smiling, looking at Sokol. "YeS PleaSe!" Sokol laughed and got up, going over to his bag. Jacket watched his every move, and did nothing to control his gasp of delight as the Russians toned ass flexed slightly in his tight fitting jeans. He then hid back around the chair, hoping, praying even, that this Russian boy hadn't heard his sound.

Half an hour and 3 shots later, the two men were laughing like brothers. Sokol gave Jacket requests for things to make his tapedeck say and if Jacket could do it, he would. "BenD oVer aAand tAke iT!" was the first, followed swiftly by "I suck bIg dIckkkKk", typical purile guy stuff. A couple more shots drowned out their laughter, leaving them both softly chuckling to themselves. Jacket went to get up and grab the bottle from Sokol, but the alcohol was starting to go through him. His blood rushed swiftly to his head, causing him to fall forward, landing on top of Sokol. Sokol was surprised at first, but soon began to laugh, playfully poking and pushing at Jacket. Jacket giggled, pulling his tape deck out of his pocket. He already had the perfect tape loaded at just the right time. He pressed the play button and stifled his laughter. "UH-ohhhHHhhh" Jacket grinned goofily at Sokol and Sokol smiled back. He didn't know if it was the alcohol talking, or if he was just tired.. But this American looked very tasty tonight. He rolled his eyes and went to go push him off, but as his hands went to the Americans bony hips and he went to push him off, he heard a small, soft gasp escape Jacket. Jacket quickly covered it with a cough and went to sit up, but Sokol stopped him. "American. What was that?" Jacket shook his head, but Sokols grip became tighter, pulling him slightly closer. "American. Tell me. Did you enjoy that?" Jacket was surprised at the bluntness of the question. It threw him off enough for him to just nod in agreement, too surprised to lie. His cheeks went a soft hint of pink. Sokol smirked and pulled him in closer. "Then maybe.." Sokols leg slipped up and inbetween Jackets, his knee gliding up his crotch as he smirked at him "You'll enjoy this." Before Jacket could think of a response, Sokol pressed his lips firmly and tightly against Jackets, holding onto his jacket and keeping him pulled in close. Jacket could do nothing but go along with the kiss, gasping into Sokols mouth as he began to find his rhythm, his body flexing and pressing up against Sokols frame, moving to encompass him and press against him, feeling every inch and every scar of the Russians solid, built frame. As he unbuttoned Sokols shirt, Jacket felt a tugging at his shirt and at his waistband. He smiled and nodded as the two men got up and began to make their way to the bedroom.

Sokol hit the door first, flinging it open. As Jacket pushed Sokol into the room, he removed his letterman jacket, flinging it onto the floor. As Sokol did the same with his jacket, the Americans tshirt came off, revealing a patchwork of scars on a thin, slightly muscular frame. The Russians eyes lit up as he licked his lips, moving back onto Jacket, undoing his shirt as he began to kiss across Jackets body. The gasps and soft squeaks from Jacket were enough to make Sokols pants tighten and he bega to undo them, letting them hang loose at the waist as one hand fumbled for Jackets jeans, undoing them ferociously. Sokol wanted what was inside and he would stop at nothing until it was inside him. In the furor, they both fell down onto the bed, as Sokol managed to pull down Jackets jeans ever so slightly. Sokols lips glided down Jackets elegant frame, his tongue darting out to drag across his stomach muscles. Using his teeth, Sokol teased Jackets waistband, pulling at it then letting it twang back down. Sokol used his hand to glide over Jackets member, his eyes glancing up at the man. Jacket was red, biting his lip, eyes closed, so Sokol guided the mans hand onto his head, at which point Jackets hand gripped at Sokols hair. Wincing, but grinning, Sokol knew what this meant for him.

Pulling down the boxers, Jackets member came out infront of Sokol. It looked.. Delicious. Perfection. Sokol licked his lips, then proceeded to gently, playfully drag his tongue up and down the shaft, curling and stroking it around his girth, his lips gradually moving up to the tip. When his tongue touched the tip of Jacket, a slight amount of precum dripped down his head, which was quickly lapped up by Sokols eager, hungry tongue. He continued to make circular motions around the head, his tongue drifting up and down it as he smiled, smacking the American on the ass. "Come on, don't be bitch! Put it i-" Before he could finish his sentence, Jackets cock slammed into the back of his mouth. He gasped and gagged, but quickly got accustomed to the feeling and grinned, tightening his mouth around the solid member that was now inside his mouth. Quickly moving his head back and forth, he let Jacket control him to an extent. Jacket began to gain more confidence and was soon using his hand in Sokols hair to control his pumping, pushing him down onto him and keeping him there as he gasped and panted, enjoying the sounds emanating from the Russians mouth. Gags, moans and gasps, every time he got a breath of air. But he wanted more. He needed more.

Jacket grabbed the boy and flung him down, ripping down Sokols expensive trousers. Sokol almost began on a ranting tirade, but was stopped by Jacket pushing his head down onto the mattress. Knowing what was coming, Sokol assumed the position, pushing his ass up into the air and kicking off his trousers, pulling down his underwear to reveal himself to his partner. He bit on the mattress and prepared himself. Hearing Jacket spitting and feeling his hands tease his ass made Sokols member strain again. He gasped and moaned softly, before he felt a warm, delicate hand stroke him. Next to him, he heard a tapedeck begin to play, and he sighed softly, rolling his eyes. "aRe wE ReaDyy?" "Yes, and stop using that fucking deck, just put it in me and talk, I want to hear you." Sokol didn't expect much, but from behind him, he heard a soft, smooth, delicate voice, somewhat deep and enchanting, velvet and haunting. "How about you shut up and be a good little fuck toy..?" Sokol let go of the mattress biting his lip instead. His cheeks turned a dark crimson and he nodded shyly. Something about the voice he heard shut him up, made him want to submit to this man.

Jacket smirked and began to tease Sokol with his tip, slightly inserting it into him, his hand still stroking up and down Sokols length. "How impressive.." Jacket remarked, still teasing with the tip of himself. He slowly eased it into Sokol, before slipping it out again, stroking him some more. "P-Please.. I cannot take this.. Fuck me.." Sokol gasped, tears almost forming in his eyes from pure lust and wanting. Jacket smirked, before inserting himself fully into Sokol, pushing down onto him and moaning loud into his ear. Sokol screamed out, his native tongue coming through as he gasped and moaned in pure ecstasy. "Trakhni menya sil'neye, ser!" Jacket smirked and nodded, speeding up slowly, his member getting coated in Sokols pleasure as his hand continued to stroke the Russians cock. He wasn't going to be the only one cumming tonight, and he wanted to know what this Russian had to offer.

Jacket continued to pound Sokol, stretching him and moulding him to his shape as he pulled out then proceeded to slam himself back in, one hand around Sokols neck and his fingers inside Sokols mouth. Sokol continued to moan through Jackets fingers, panting and gasping. He felt himself coming close to the edge, as did the American that was inside him. They both began to feel themselves throbbing with pleasure as they moaned and gasped, their sweat dripping down from one another. Jacket pulled out of Sokols behind and flipped him onto his back, stroking himself. Sokol knew exactly what to do and opened his mouth, just in time to catch the fluid being released from Jacket. He too released, covering Jackets hand in his own fluids. Jacket smirked and pulled his hand up to his mouth, licking it off his wrist and hand as he looked down at the panting, quivering Russian. Once he cleaned himself off, he leaned down and gave the Russian a soft kiss, gifting the Russian his flavour, taking some of his own in the process. He then got up, picked up his tapedeck, jacket, socks and trousers, leaving his boxers there for Sokol. Closing the door, he looked back and smiled shyly once again before walking out, leaving the poor new recruit shaking and quivering from pleasure, gasping and panting. Sokol licked his lips clean of their cum, sitting up shakily and smiling. This was going to be a good, good career choice after all.


End file.
